bleachfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario:Kurobi96
Algo de mi. ---- ¡Hola a todos! Soy nueva por aquí. Empecé el doce de septiembre de éste año en FANDOM con The Dark Shadow Wiki (que es mi única wiki propia), aún no sé nada de nada de todas estas cosas. Tengo mucho tiempo con el dibujo (anime), estoy tratando de aprender CSS, creo personajes con Fighter Factory 3, estoy aprendiendo programación incluso, hago alguna que otra canción propia con Perfect Piano, y de mis historias sólo una es encontrada en Wattpad (llamada Una Prueba Número Cuatro). Me caracterizo por saber un poco de todo eso, pero en lo que mejor me va es en historias y en programación. Tengo conocimientos medios sobre inglés, muy leves de japonés, medianamente avanzados de programación de Power Point junto a Fighter Factory, pequeños sobre música y ritmo, mientras que con historias sólo puedo hacerlas depresivas. Mis dibujos son de una categoría media tirando a baja (mucho tiempo sin poder emplear la acción con papel), aunque mi ortografía es bastante buena (aunque siempre repito palabras, casi nunca hago rimas, etc.), y de hecho mis acciones comunes en las wikis son de corrección ortográfica. |} Mis caracterizaciones. ---- Tengo quince años, soy una fan de Wiki Fatal Frame, The King of Fighters, Linkin Park, Mekakucity Actors, Bleach, etc. Soy gamer, me encantan algunas cosas de chicos que a las chicas no les gustan normalmente (juegos de acción, etc.). Muchos y muchas me confunden con hombre por esa razón, tanto en persona como virtualmente. Me encanta el rock alternativo, un poquito de Depressive Suicidal Black Metal, algo de electrónica, metal, Vocaloid, etc. Temporalmente, soy burócrata y administradora de Wiki Fatal Frame (la wiki traducida de Project Zero / Fatal Frame). Pienso ponerme seria con la wiki de The King of Fighters, aunque jamás la llegue a poder adoptar. Está más que notable que lo que más he hecho en ambas comunidades ha sido la corrección de ortografía (aunque poquito, pero algo), aunque la diferencia es que de The King of Fighters puedo subir bastantes sprites y animaciones porque poseo Fighter Factory 3. |} Mi forma de ser. ---- Como se puede apreciar; ¡Soy foreveralone! :'v Soy insoportable, loca, fea, gritona, molesta, cariñosa, bipolar, una niña Aries de quince años xDDD |} Lo que más admiro por aquí. ---- Saigo no Getsuga Tensho.png|'Ichigo Kurosaki'|link=http://es.bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Ichigo_Kurosaki Hitsugaya.Toushirou.full.193169.jpg|'Tōshirō Hitsugaya'|link=http://es.bleach.wikia.com/wiki/T%C5%8Dshir%C5%8D_Hitsugaya Cero de Ulquiorra.jpg|'Ulquiorra Cifer'|link=http://es.bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Ulquiorra_Cifer 691px-Aizen Hōgyoku.png|'Sōsuke Aizen'|link=http://es.bleach.wikia.com/wiki/S%C5%8Dsuke_Aizen Rukia Bankai.png|'Rukia Kuchiki'|link=http://es.bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Rukia_Kuchiki Orihimevs.jpg|'Orihime Inoue'|link=http://es.bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Orihime_Inoue De verdad que me encantan los diseños :v Por cierto, no sé el orden correcto en que ponerlos, sólo los puse tal y como los recordé (es imposible ordenarlos, los quiero por igual) xD * Ichigo Kurosaki * Tōshirō Hitsugaya * Ulquiorra Cifer * Sōsuke Aizen * Rukia Kuchiki * Orihime Inoue |} Mis cosas con Bleach. ---- Empezaré a hacer ediciones en esta wiki para demostrar mi cariño por el contenido de la misma. Haré todo lo que pueda por mejorar aún más la onda que todos han puesto en ella. Quiero ser parte de al menos una parte pequeñita del rincón de los fans. |} Mis metas. ---- * Hacer 100 ediciones. * Hacer 500 ediciones. * Hacer 1.000 ediciones. * Crear un manga de TDS. * Corrección total de errores ortográficos. * Have a new chat with PlasmoidThunder in MUGEN Database. * Hablar al menos una vez con Zelgadis. * Ser un perfil reconocido en The King of Fighters Wiki. |} |}